Life, Love and Children
by lovexxxsweet
Summary: Sequel to "I love only him"   Following the life with their children and the journey of life   with a bit of lemon for taste.
1. Meeting the Grandparents

**A/N: I was surprised and found this in one of my fanfic rough drafts notebook. I think I wanted to make this as an extra to "I love only him". I debated whether to make this as an extra or begin another story…but then I found more floating around. O.O.. Where did they all come from?... Lol**

**And oh…warning this is a little more lemony then "I love only him". Just a little something for you all! Thanks for all your comments and support. I give to you the sequel…!**

**As I said before and will mention, again. Forgive my spelling and grammatical errors. I really try to improve them… I really do. ~ENJOY~ **

**==== ^.^ ====**

The 30 minute drive to his parents felt long. Shirou was filled with anticipation, biting his nails and fiddling with his wedding ring. This will be the first meeting between his foster parents and his children.

He kept their existence silent from his parents. For they are ape-men, his children are madararui. The children weren't born with human characteristics but that of their soul appearance. It would be difficult to explain why their granddaughter and grandson resembled a crocodile and a wolf pup.

It took 3 years for his son and 2 years for his daughter, to naturally obtain their human-like appearances. Through at random moments, due to not being able to fully control their emotions, a scaly tail and furry ears would pop out, but at rare occasions.

"Calm down," said Yonekuni seeing his wife's nervousness, "What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know, it's just I don't like lying to them, telling them we adopted our kids from an orphanage to cover up the truth."

"So," Yonekuni shrugged, "many parents like us do it all the time. It's for the best. Would you rather let them know about our kids or not?"

Shirou sighed, "Yeah, I guess you right."

Turning, Shirou smiled, his two precious angels have fallen to sleep in their seats, snuggled up in many layers for the weather was unusually cold. Yonekuni too spied on them through the rear view mirror. Shirou caught his gaze and with their silence told each other their love.

The Fujiwara residence drive way finally came into view. Turning right, Yonekuni parked the family 7 seater in the narrow driveway. The white Toyota seemed to impress Shirou's father as he welcomed the blonde in the house.

"Nice car, Yonekuni-san," said the elderly man.

"Yeah, this one I got a month ago. The lease on the old one came up and I decided to up grade," said Yonekuni putting down packets of desserts, for later, near the inside entrance of the house.

"Where are you going?" the old man asked as Yonekuni walked outside.

"I need to carry in the kids."

"Kids?"

The grandfather had quickly brought in the packets and was soon squinting near the door to see what else was hidden in the large car.

Shirou was busy unbuckling Yuiko and Shion. Yonekuni opened the door from the opposite side and had come to help. Yuiko awoke from feeling sudden movements as she was being taken out her seat by her father.

"Papa?"

"Shh… it's ok Yui-chan," Yonekuni wrapped her in a blanket to keep out the cold.

Yuiko placed her hazy head on her father's broad shoulder and was too tired to think about where she was. She hated the cold and tried to snuggle closer to the warmth.

Shirou delicately took the still sleeping Shion. He carefully placed the child's head on his shoulder covering him with a blanket. With one hand, he closed the car door and quickly ran inside the heated house.

Shirou greeted the shocked foster father that was too stunned to answer. The two parents, awkwardly, walked to the familiar kitchen holding the little ones.

"Hello, mother," Yonekuni greeted his in-law, who's back was facing him from the stove as she cooked.

"Oh hello, Yonekuni dear, how are…," she dropped a spatula and gasped, "Oh my," seeing the bundles Yonekuni and Shirou's arms.

"Say hello to your grandchildren," exclaimed Shirou not knowing what else to say.

Quietly she walked towards them. Yonekuni kneeled to place Yuiko on her feet, now that she is fully awakened.

She stared inquisitively with deep blue eyes at the older lady holding her hand.

"Hello, what's your name?" the lady asked.

Yuiko could sense that this person posed no danger, "Yuiko," she answered.

"Yuiko – chan, do you know who I am?"

Yuiko shook her head.

"I'm your grandmother."

"gran..d..m..ther?" she had difficultly pronouncing the words.

Slightly embarrassed, she quickly hid behind her father's long legs.

Yonekuni picked up his daughter.

"Papa?"

"Hmm…?"

"What's a gran…d..m..ther?"

"She's your mother's mother."

"Oh."

Yonekuni then took her to greet her ape-man grandfather, who regained his composure from shock. Yuiko knew what a grandfather is. She had two, now she has three.

"Shiro-chan, she's so adorable," said the grandmother nearing tears.

Shirou smiled and lifted the blanket a little to reveal the still sleeping Shion, "This is Shion. Yuiko's twin brother."

"Twins?"

Shirou nodded, "It didn't feel right adopting just one of them." He made his first lie.

His foster mother didn't catch it, "aww… He's so cute," she squealed stroking Shion's glossy black hair, that's strangely similar to Shiro's.

"Why didn't you tell us you're going to adopt?"

"I didn't want to hold your hopes up because we are a gay couple. We weren't sure if they'll let us adopt."

The more he lied the easier it got. He had rehearsed it many times in his head, trying to make out logical explanations for various things.

"I'm so happy. We're grandparents," she happily exclaimed.

Shirou's lies worked. Yonekuni told the same to his father-in-law from the other end of the room. But he felt no guilt, unlike his wife, whose was building up.

Settling down, the family sat to eat while Shion slept on the lounge couch in the next room.

Yuiko, being small, she had to be risen up by several pillows but she found it uncomfortable. She was satisfied sitting on her mother's lap. She noted her grandmother was a good cook but incomparable to Uncle Shinobou.

She wanted her brother to wake up. It was lonely being the only child at an all adult table. Mama was talking to grandmother and father to grandfather, it was boring.

==== . ====

It felt soft and warm than in the car seat, Shion woke in shook in the difference. Shion found himself somewhere he's never been before. It wasn't home, the ceiling was different, and the furniture looked old. Was he dreaming? Where is mama, papa and Yui-chan?

Slowly climbing down the couch, he was glad to find Tsuki-san, his stuffed grey-wolf toy. Hugging him for protection, Shion build the confidence to explore. He heard mama's voice and quickly followed it and soon caught his parents' scent.

"Mama, papa?" Shion called, slowly walking into a brighter unfamiliar kitchen.

"Shion, come," Yonekuni beckoned to his son. Shion hurriedly ran to his father's out stretched arms and no longer was afraid.

When set upon papa's lap, Shion was greeted by an elderly woman and man. Who said they were his grandparents.

In no time, he was fed nice food and was comfortable in his father's protective arms. The main course finished, desserts was served. The kids got their favourite, Jello-o, Shion read and Yuiko green. It tasted even better with a bit of ice-cream from the grandparents' fridge. Their grandmother soon rounded them near the sink to clean sticky fingers.

The outside sun began to dim. It was time to head home. Sadden. The grandparents demanded they visited more often. Grandma had so much planned for her grandkids. She couldn't wait to go shopping, a beautiful granddaughter and handsome grandson deserved nice outfits.

Shirou promised to come again, every year. And maybe he'll let the kids stay over when Yonekuni and him wanted some 'alone time'.

Saying goodbye, the whole family buckled in the car, dove as the old couple waved farewell.

==== ^.^ ===

The kids having fallen asleep again, their parents carried them to bed.

Shirou kissed each of them good-night and closed the door, after making sure the night light was lit.

Suddenly, Shirou's felt his wrist pulled and was pushed against the near wall.

"Yonekuni!" he gasped the attacker's name before his lips were caught.

"Hmmfph..!" Yonekuni's tongue intruded, exploring his wife's inside, making the wolf shudder.

Lips departed, Yonekuni held Shirou to the wall by the wrist, spreading Shriou's legs with his knee.

"I'm cold warm me up," Yonekuni commanded one of those lines before sex. He stared down at his prey, which looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Yes," Shriou blushed, knowing what is going to be done to him.

The wolf leaned in closer to the crocodile, begging for another kiss that was gladly given. Yonekuni's hand glided down from the wrist to the slim waist. He pulled in to deepen the kiss.

Pushing away before losing his rationality, Shirou asked, "Let's go to bed." He was worried about the noise they're making outside the kids' room.

"Later," Yonekuni whispered near an ear, loving the shivering response. Unbuckling the belt, he shoved his hand downwards cupping a harden shaft.

"Aah"

Yonekuni trailed kisses down the white skin as he unbuttoned the shirt and rubbing a fully erected jewel. Shirou could only moan for more.

Making his wife face the wall, Yonekuni tugged the pants bellow the waist, revealing a twitching opening. Chuckling, he rubbed the ring and it twitched even more in anticipation. The chamber gave way to his finger has he intruded.

"Ahh!" Shirou cried, quickly silenced by a kiss.

"Shh..! You're being too loud," Yonekuni teased liking the flustered face as he continued to widen his wife's hole.

"Hmm…," Shirou tried to muffle himself.

Loving how his wife was trying to be quiet, Yonekuni couldn't hold anymore. Unzipping and taking out his fully erected self, he lightly touched the opening.

"Mama?"

Both parents jumped. They quickly parted, finding it hard to hide their hardened manhood. Shirou hurriedly buttoned his shirt with 3 buttons. He opened the children's room door, where Shion was waiting.

"Shion, what's wrong?"

"I'm thirsty."

The little child followed his mother to the kitchen and was given a glass of water. He gulped it down happily.

Placing the glass in the sink, Shion noticed mama and papa looked like they were in pain. Papa was silent and looked angry. Mama was red in the face and breathed really heavily. Then he remembered he heard them outside his room, were they fighting?

Probably not, papa kissed mama and Shion before going to bed.

Finally tacking away his son, Shirou couldn't wait to go to bed. He felt exhausted. Just stepping into his bedroom doorway, he was flung to the bed. A heavy weight pinned him down.

Shirou was soon stripped down bare and his husband couldn't resist placing love bites on the porcelain skin.

"Yonekuni!" Shirou cried being swiftly entered having been prepared moments ago.

Yonekuni was drenched in sweat. His temperature shot to the roof. Shirou's tightness felt amazing as he drove in deeper. The honey-laced voice calling his name fuelled him more. With a final thrust, both hit the realm of white blankness, releasing their essences.

Hugging Shirou from behind, Yonekuni snuggled closer seeping the warmth. He hated the cold weather but having Shirou near it made it seem not so bad.

Nuzzling his mate's neck, Yonekuni breathed in the tantalizing scent. Sweet but not overly, it was soothing and arousing.

Turning Shirou on his stomach, Yonekuni topped him. "Let's do it again," Yonekuni pleaded rubbing slightly bearded skin to Shirou's neck.

"Hmmm…!"

==== O.O ====

The next day was a holiday and everyone woke up late. But the kids arose before their parents and found them still in bed.

Shion and Yuiko, quietly climbed up the high bed to surprise their parents with a hug. They couldn't hug mama for papa was holding him too tightly. So they decided to attack papa. But papa and mama trapped them and tickled before they could.

"Morning papa and mama!" the little voices squealed after surrendering the battle.

"Morning you trouble makers," Yonekuni ruffled their heads. Yuiko glared, she hated her hair being messed. Both Shion and Shirou giggled.

Yonekuni flipped some fluffy pancakes and announced, "Pancakes ready!"

Little feet rushed in, after washing their faces, they held out eager awaiting plates. Shirou cut fresh fruit and took down the syrup and pre-maid whip cream.

They sat and ate, while discussing what to do for the day. The majority ruled and the afternoon was spent playing in the park.

**A/N: I thought it would be longer but…whatever! Leave comments ~ Oh and forgive me if there wasn't enough lemon. It's kind of hurt to write becuase the nosebleeds will come before I can get anything down...LOL.. **

**Oh and I won't be updating too regularly. I'm very busy these days. So please be patient with me! **

**Comments! Comments! Who agrees with me the kids are just to adorable…LOL! **


	2. An Incident occured: Valentine's: part 1

**A/N: Ahh…took longer than I thought… I'm being pushing my deadlines…so sorry. Enjoy ..a late valentine special…**

Life was perfect, as Yonekuni saw it, in both his relationship and wealth components. After quitting the management of one of the family's restaurant branch, he began his own chain. Fulfilling a long time wish too accomplish a business outside the influence of his family.

His restaurant, Oasis, an upper class European gourmet dishes that are served, had kicked off with success. At the moment he has 3 opened in prominent areas of Tokyo city, and most often have became fully booked months ahead.

As the owner, Yonekuni continuously does check ups with the managers of each and counts the inventory, and ensures the numbers of waiters and cooks were sufficient. He usually spends his days dealing with digits, his most hated task. Math, the subject itself wasn't his strong point. But he has a lovely wife to help. Despite that, he knew business was successful.

However, his biggest success was getting married to the most wonderful partner. Though, he won't verbally admit it, he believes it so. Shirou is probably the best accident that ever occurred; even if their beginning rendezvous' had Yonekuni acting subconsciously for the most part. But it was all in the past. And with the birth of his children, Yonekuni is only looking forward to the future.

Although Yonekuni is a settled and married man, there are women who want him in spite of this knowledge. An incident occurred that showed why Shirou is the wife of the heavy- seeded dragon. It all began that one sunny Valentine's Day…

==== O.O ====

Upon this date, the restaurants were filled with, primarily, single women; all hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome owner.

"Waiter!"

The young server rolled his eyes thinking, not again, before heading to the table. "Yes, madam,"

"Tell me, when is the owner going to arrive."

"Forgive me, I do not know. The owner doesn't arrive at a fixed time."

"Hmph… that is all," the customer frowned, shooing the other away.

The dismissed waiter silenced an angry out burst as he followed her request.

"Again!" the supervising manager exclaimed, when the waiter complained about being asked the same question. The middle-aged man sighed. It was the as same as last year. He felt pity, more so for the wife then the owner. Imagine the jealousy at having your husband being dangerously courted by many women.

If he thought as a woman, he understood the popularity and high interest in the owner. A half - breed with European blood, a tall, well built body, a handsome face and gorgeous crown of gold hair. That gave him this godly glow. Include in a successful business and growing wealth. As a man, the owner is quite the catch.

The Irony in all this, the manager often over hears many of these women's conversations. They often complain to their friends about their men's, mainly ex- husbands, infidelity problems. And yet, here they are trying to seduce a married man themselves. He wonders just who has more the infidelity issues.

In all the days of the year, Valentine's is the time for lovers. Or so Yonekuni thought. This time things were a little different. No matter how hard he tried, some women can't get the idea he's no longer available. They insist on being his lover to the point they're almost stalkers. Having found his address they sent him gifts on this special occasion.

The morning mail piled the living room floor. Red, white and pink packages with ribbons and lipstick stain letters scattered everywhere. All meant for one person.

"Yonekuni!" Shirou growled, a vein pulsating on his forehead, "What is all this!" beckoning to the littered floor.

"Um…," the blonde didn't know where to begin. In mind he cursed those persistent bitches. "You see… I kept telling them I'm married and yet… "

"Clearly you weren't clear enough!" snapped the wolf, arms folded, an eyebrow raised.

"But I tried, really."

Yonekuni tried desperately to explain. This exact incident occurred last year, a little while after opening the restaurants. Why does the special day start off on a sour note? He sighed and calmly took in Shirou's flood of protests. At times, his wife can be surprisingly scary, but today he's more angry jealous than angry mad, which makes him too adorable.

Yonekuni couldn't resist a smile as he tried to coo forgiveness from his beloved. "I'm sorry," he pleaded hiding a smirk, softly wrapping an arm to the slim waist, "I do try to explain that I'm already taken but it doesn't get through to them." The croc put on his best guilt face.

"They don't realize just how special my wife is." Kissing the bare neck, Shirou gasped. Shivering as Yonekuni rubbed hidden buds on his chest and placing love bites.

"Yonekuni!" the wolf gave a conditioned response. All the years of love making has modeled Shirou into a hyper- sensitive body. With a slight touch, the husband could bring his wife near peaking point. Yonekuni knew how to play his wolf as a fine tuned instrument.

"Shirou, please realize you're my only one." Yonekuni said, squeezing the heated body having stopped his attacks when Shirou finally relaxed.

"Hmm…" Tightening his grip on the larger hands, Shirou could only respond. His face shone crimson. He still gets flustered at the confession of love.

"Shirou…" Yonekuni tilted cherry lips to his own, whispering sweet nothings.

"Mama, Papa, what you doing?" 4 round eyes stared and 2 heads slightly adjured in question.

The grownups froze, Shirou still positioned for a kiss. Yonekuni stole a quick smooch then gave a goofy grin to the mouth gaped kids, who gasped.

"No fair Papa! We want to kiss Mama!"

The twins launched an attack, the croc managed to hold them abbey with one in each hand.

"Ma…ma, calm you two," Shirou sighed watching the loud battle.

"Papa a meanie," Yuiko complained.

"Yeah!" Shion agreed.

Yonekuni just laughed. Shirou just sighed again, but couldn't hide a soft smile. The blonde saw and grinned. The other turned away, trying to still seem angry.

"So what are we going to do about all these boxes?" Shirou coughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Like last year, throw them away." Yonekuni shrugged.

The wolf frowned, "it's still a waste," he said gazing at all the packages, mentally tallying up chocolate pieces.

"WAH!" the kids exclaimed, "Are all Papa's?"

Yonekuni gave a troubled laugh. He felt a sudden downturn in the room temperature, again. Shirou twitched in renewed annoyance.

"Yonekuni why don't you TAKE the kids while I clean…" The wife commanded.

"B…but I have to go see the restaurants." The husband stood back wondering how it turned sour so suddenly.

"Well…punishment," the wolf grinned, evilly, "Make sure to keep them close. If anything happens to them there will be trouble…"

"Y…yes," Yonekuni gulped.

"Besides… I can't clean this MESS with the children around, you understand…?"

The way his wife smiled sent shivers down the spine. Yonekuni couldn't refuse the order. Usually, the wolf would have sent the twins to ape-men grandparents. But the raven must had snapped a nerve. He's really intending to punish him, the husband.

The situation only hit home when Shirou prepared the traveling bag. There were sipper bottles, juice, snacks, extra jackets, blankets, colouring books, crayons… all stuff needed to care for the kids. Yuiko and Shion carried their own small bag, with activities to keep busy. Plus, their own favourite stuffed animal.

Yonekuni sighed with heavy regret when Shirou kicked the group out the door. "Not even a good bye kiss," the croc mumbled.

"Mama's angry?" Shion asked.

"Yes, I think so," Yonekuni answered.

"Is it all those prezies…?"

Yonekuni raised a brow. His kid was smart, for his age. "Yes, it is"

"Why?"

"…because Papa is suppose to only get prezies from Mama today. But people have been giving Papa prezies, so making Mama unhappy."

"the people meanies"

The father chuckled and patted the small head. "Yes they are," he smiled.

Strapping the twins in the car, it took a 30 minute drive to the smallest of the 3 restaurants. Parking, he took each child by hand and slowly walked to the building. Of course, the kids were curious of the place, but they never strayed. Mama instructed them to always follow Papa and too listen, before they came.

Their father greeted them to this man called, a manager. He seemed likable. Papa and him talked about things. It was adult talk; the children paid little attention and occupied themselves with what they brought.

The next restaurant had no difference then the past one. Papa did the same and talk to a "manager" about adult stuff.

"This boring," Yuiko groaned to her younger brother.

The young boy shrugged, calmly continued his colouring. His sibling just pouted at him but joined in to help finish the page.

"Think Mama's mad at Papa?" he asked when they completed the picture.

Yuiko nodded, "Papa got all the prezies."

"But not Papa fault!"

"I know, all the meanies fault"

Before Shion could respond, their father finished his business and called for them. It was on to the next and last restaurant.

==== ^.^ ====

"Such a waste," Shirou grumbled to himself, eyeing the mountainous pink packages. The exact event happened last year, ever since the opening of the restaurants.

He couldn't stop loathing those women. They're trying to lay their hands on his man, his husband. Yonekuni is his and his alone. The blonde kept whispering those lines over and over, till Shirou believed him. But he still can't stop his jealousy. He can't stop getting frustrated and irritated at the sight of those gifts with his beloved's name on.

With good vigour, he kept the mind busy with ideas on how to dispose of all the "junk". The candy that's individually wrapped he stored, for treats for the kids. Save some money, no need to throw ALL away. Feeling slightly elated, he grinned the idea he's thrusting an insult at the face of those women. Then he just ridiculed himself for such stupidity.

A couple of hours later, the floor was cleared. He could finally see his carpet. Taking the trash to the complex dumpsters, Shriou checked his text messages. Yonekuni mailed that they're on the way to the main restaurant. "I wonder how his coping…"

Maybe he was too harsh on the punishment. The success of these buildings pays for the rent and other expenses of the family. If his husband's mind is too occupied he can't concentrate on the job at hand. Watching two kids is a full time occupation, besides Shirou felt a little lonely. The apartment felt to quite, no little feet pit-a-patting or small laughter to fill the rooms.

Decided, Shirou text his husband he's on the way to fetch the kids.

==== o.o ====

too be continued….~

**A/N: I feel bad ending off there. But I want to post something up quickly as I can. Thanks for the reviews…they kept me going…**

**Wait patiently for the next one… it might be a click away ~ **

**It's hard trying to think talk like three year olds... i hope i got it right...lol and forgive any errors...i realized there were many.. i'll try to correct when i catch them...sorry..**

**Comment~ comments~**


	3. An Incident occured: Valentine's: part 2

**A/N: This took longer than I though…lol..sorry.**

==== ^.^ ====

After seeing the last 2, the children weren't all too excited for the 3rd restaurant. The difference with this one is that it is way bigger and busier.

"Good evening owner," the stoic and professional manager greeted Yonekuni.

"Evening," the blonde greeted back, "How's everything? Any problems…?"

"Business is as usual… except for high demands for your presence of today."

"Ahh… I see," Yonekuni sighed, running long fingers through thick gold strands.

"What's wrong Papa?" Shion tugged at his father's pants, noticing an unhappy complexion.

Softly smiling, he patted the small head, "Nothing… I'm ok, Shion."

"Are they your kids?" the manager spotted the two small bodies hiding behind the owner's legs.

"Ah…yes…yes!" Yonekuni gently brought the children forward and introduced them. Shion and Yuiko stared wide-eyed at the other man. The young dragon greeted promptly, instructed by her father but the younger brother shyly did his.

The usually composed manager was surprised. He knew the owner was married but hasn't even seen the wife, yet his being introduced to the children.

"Yonekuni! ~" A voice squealed; a small group of women came waddling to the heavy-seed's direction.

"It's Madarame to you!" the croc growled quietly.

"Don't be so mean, you and I use to date," the woman, the blonde knew as Ryouko," …besides it gets confusing when your brother and you are together."  
>"But Kunimasa isn't here," he gently scolded.<p>

"Arra…Are these your…?" Ryouko beckoned to the 2 beings clinging tightly to their father.

"They're MY kids," Yonekuni emphasized.

The woman twitched, staring with no kind intend. Shion felt afraid, he tried to hide. Yuiko was putting on a brave front but was just as scared as her brother.

"Aww… they're so kawaii!" the atmosphere changed in an instant. As the ladies crowded around the children, frightening them further.

"What's your name honey?" Ryouko asked the young daughter.

Yuiko looked to her father that silently nodded. "Yuiko," she said.

"And yours?" another woman asked the son. Who shyly answered, "Shion"

Squealing, the ladies gossip amongst themselves out wording praising the cuteness of the twins. But out of earshot of Yonekuni they had a different opinion.

"_Look at those kids, it's clear where the daughter gets her beauty, but I can't say the some for the son"_

"_He's cute because he's young, but he'll never be handsome like his father. It's all thanks to his mother… poor child."_

"Owner we should start checking the winery," said the manager checking the time. Sooner he gets this done, the quicker he can return to supervising the main floor.

"Right… but," Yonekuni look to his kids that clung to him.

Motioning to a young waiter, he ordered the teen to keep an eye on the children. He made sure to spell out they're the "owner's children". The youth nodded, very quietly.

"Papa has to go check something again. So be good, alright" Yonekuni told the kids.

"Papa…!" This time they didn't want to listen. These scary ladies were still there.

"It's alright, I won't be long," he assured before leaving. He gave his own order to the waiter, "Watch them carefully," and he left.

Even though he was a stranger, the twins were glued to him. He's better than these over scented women.

Not knowing what else to do, he led them to an empty table that's reserved as an extra and pulled out some chairs to sit on. It didn't take long for the trio to get bombarded by hoards of women. It was clear to the young man of their intentions. He began to worry. They were a little too assertive.

They were a little to physical and entering personal space at free will. The owner will fire him if anything happened to these kids. However these vultures weren't listening to anything he said.

"Are you hungry?" Ryouko asked almost shoving her way near the children, especially near Yuiko.

The young one shook her head. Mama told her never to except anything from a stranger.

"Aww… come on," the lady pinched her cheeks softly, "How about some cake?... Strawberry cake sounds nice doesn't it?"

"Madam I don't think its okay to feed them without the owner's permission."

"Hush!" she hissed, "Its just strawberry cake…" Catching a near by waiter, Ryouko ordered the restaurant's special deluxe valentine strawberry cheesecake, which was the restaurant's specialty item. The other women inputted their own order, almost ordering the entire dessert menu laid out before the children.

The waiter assigned to supervise the kids became really nervous. He had a bad feeling about all this.

Never has the twins seen so many sweets before their very eyes. They gazed at all the cakes, mousses, cheesecakes in many flavours and mixes. Their mouth began to water. They could almost taste the sugary delight. Some were the exact desserts Papa would sometimes bring home as treats. They became excited.

Yuiko didn't know where to begin the ladies were literally forcing choices onto her, as Shion was left to stare, alone. He was confused as to why his sister is getting all the attention. May be it's because she's older. With that thought, he waited patiently for his turn. Hugging Tsuki – chan, he became really lonely. The stuffed toy reminded him of Mama, he wanted mama. He wanted his parents.

Yuiko became overwhelmed. All voices told her to try this one or that one. Her head span from strong wafts of overly sweet perfumes and heavily caked on make up. Looking to her brother for help, Shion stared back with the some confusion. All voices told her to try that one or that one.

Spotting a heart shape triple chocolate cake, the one Papa would bring home. Yuiko took it and put it between her and her brother, because it is familiar she deemed it safe. They each picked up the nearest fork and shared the dessert, as they always did.

"Isn't that cute!" a woman commented. The twins continued to eat their treat in happy silence.

"Ne… Ryouko, you really thing they're Yonekuni's children?" a friend whispered.

"Hmm… He does wear a wedding ring so it shouldn't be a surprise. But I believe it if it was just the daughter. "

"I agree"

"I wonder whose the mother?" inputted one lady.

"I don't know…do you?"

All the women shook their heads in response.

"Its clear the son takes after the mother," Ryouko waved her hand in a no brain manner. "He could've been from a previous marriage."

"No! I can't think about that! Yonekuni can't marry a woman that's been married before" a girl shook in rage.

"But don't they look the same age?" someone pointed out.

They all looked to the chocolate smudged faces of the siblings. "Yuiko –chan is your brother and you the same age?" asked Ryouko.

The child stared at her. She wasn't sure if she should talk to this lady stranger. But before Papa said it was ok to tell her name, so it should be ok. "Hai~ we born on same day!"

"Papa and Mama said we special. We are twins!" Shion wanted to say something too. But quickly quieten down by the surrounding unhappy murmurs that made him feel uncomfortable.

_Twins! So that child is really Yonekuni's… _"Does your brother look like your mother?" said Ryouko to the girl, trying to disguise her disgust.

"Hai ~ A lot, Papa always says Shi – chan will be pretty like Mama and me like Papa," Yuiko said happily.

"Oh…? Papa says your mother's pretty?"

" Hai! ~ "the kids said in unison, they always get excited when speaking about their beloved mother. They like to brag about him.

"Every night Papa say Mama pretty," Shion spoke.

_Oh! _ The women were suddenly silent.

Having finished their cake, the twins had an urge for another. Yuiko looked to Shion knowing he probably has the same feelings. Her brother motioned to a vanilla cream cake. The exact same their father often served them.

"No… No, that's to plain try the strawberry…" Ryouko pushed the dish away bring her choice forward, of course near Yuiko. The girl stared at the dessert, debating if it's safe. The triple layered strawberry cheesecake, decorated with fresh fruit looked very appetizing.

"Come on try it, you'll like it," the lady urged on.

"Don't push them," the waiter exclaimed, who's been watching quietly in the background.

"Don't be a worry wart. Nothing's going to happen… here just take a bit, Honey." Ryouko scooped a piece and directed to Yuiko, who flinched slightly away. Not detoured, the woman ate the piece indicating it wasn't dangerous.

The young girl devoured the next given morsel. It was unlike any dessert she ate before. The rich dense texture that melted like butter had this sort of creaminess unlike anything. It was too good not to share and she took a fork and clumsily fed it to her sibling. In no time, they quickly wolfed down the entire dessert. Then they were presented another cheesecake type, which they ate within minutes.

"You poor kids, it's like you've never been given sweets. Doesn't your mother give you any?"

"Mama and Papa give a little," Yuiko said a mouth filled with cake.

"Is that so but haven't you been good children?"

The kids nodded. They could not speak with mouths filled.

"Then don't you think you deserve more treats for your good behaviour?" Ryouko sneered. If she got close to the kids it's a clear shot to their father and possibility of getting the man.

Shion and Yuiko looked to each other, telepathically discussed the lady's philosophy. They like treats and always like more. They've been good kids, so why can't they have more?

In a few minutes, they ate a months or more worth in desserts. Happily licking their lips in satisfaction, stomachs filled looking plump. They felt happy but there was a sudden pain in their gut; a stomach ache that steadily grew. Shion felt himself starting to flush hot and areas began to itch. Yuiko had these incredible cramps as she groaned in pain. She didn't feel so well, it felt like she would throw up.

The young boy couldn't stop squirming. He itched in on place than another and it spread all over. His stomach didn't feel good. He wanted Mama to make it all better. Where was he and where's Papa? Not knowing what to do he cried. Wailing with all his might hoping his parents will come.

Almost in synch Yuiko copied her brother. She didn't want to be tough anymore. She wanted her Mama to comfort her and make it all better. Together, the whole restaurant floor could hear the children. People began to look at the women's group gossiping rude comments.

Feeling self conscious, the women tried to soothe the kids to get them to quiet down. People weren't happy. They tried calming them down by rubbing their backs or whispering calming lines but the twins continued to howl, despite the best effort.

The waiter assigned to the kids became panicky. What will the owner think if he came to see his kids in this state? He would surely be fired on the spot. It wasn't his fault, it was those women. He knew something bad will happen and it did.

"Come on tell me what's wrong?" Ryouko asked, panic in her voice to the young child.

"M…my stomach hurt," Yuiko sobbed, "I want Mama… I want Mama!"

She didn't care if Mama doesn't give her cake to eat anymore. She just wanted him to be here to make the pain go away.

"I want Mama!" Shion also cried just like his sister.

Not knowing what else to do, the waiter called another to find the owner. The children were creating too much of a disturbance to the other customers. For now, he could only get these kids to quiet down and plead his case later.

"No!" the women called back to the messaging waiter. They could only guess how Yonekuni will react seeing his kids like this.

"There's no need to bother him. The kids will quiet down soon…" Ryouko told the other.

"No, the kids want their parents!" said the kids' supervising waiter.

"No! They don't!" the woman cradled Yuiko trying to get her to be silent. But the girl wiggled and cried, "Mama, Mama…I want Mama!" even louder.

The child struggled trying to free herself from their foreign embrace. Another woman tried to calm Shion, but he responded with a louder cry calling for his mother.

==== O.O ====

TBC…

**A/N: I don't if it's me… but I really don't like those women very much. Even though they're my own characters I'm not to happy about them, especially too Ryouko. What a B#$!... LOL. Anyway onto the next one we go ~ COMMENTS~**


	4. An Incident occured: Valentine's: part 3

**A/N: I thank you all for the comments. I was so happy with comments on how people said they liked how I wrote it. Thanks so much! I try so hard to fix up my grammar and everything. I spend more time editing that then getting the story down…lol That's why I take so long…sorry! Ok here's the next part. **

Just in a short train ride away, it didn't take long before he arrived to his destination. And just a 5 minute walk and Shirou will be reunited with his little darlings. He really missed them.

"I hope they've been good," he told himself.

The rich purple coloured sign stood out from the street. Shirou had arrived and he headed through the crowded doors, shoving his way into mobs of people. Relieved, he finally got in through the packed entrance and climbed the stairs to the main restaurant floor.

==== OAO ====

"Mama, I want Mama!" the kids continued to cry.

Ryouko couldn't keep a grip on Yuiko. The girl was slippery as an eel. Eventually escaping her prison, Yuiko softly landed on two feet and collapsed crying louder for her mother.

The women panicked. What were they to do? Yonekuni could be arriving at any moment. They are not going to look good in his eyes. _These stupid kids! Why won't they shut up! _ They cursed. _Why can't they be quiet? What's wrong with them?_

In an instant, Shion's demeanour changed. He became very silent, had perked up and whispered something inaudible to those around him. He forcefully pushed himself away from the lady trying to comfort him. Yuiko, not sensing the change in her brother continued to wail.

"Mama! ... Mama!" Shion screamed running.

Shion…Yuiko!" Shirou ran, hearing his children calling.

Shion was first and plunged himself onto his mother. Yuiko finally noticing, she threw herself nearing giving a death hug.

"Mama… Mama, it hurts!" they howled burrowing themselves in familiar a scent.

"What hurts?"

"Tummy!" the children cried.

Kneeling to get a closer view of the kids Shirou gasped, "Shion! … Your face is so red!" instinctively he pulled the child's sleeve up seeing red spot patches. "What did you eat?"

The child blanked out, he couldn't mouth what to say.

Seemingly at that moment, Shirou looked to the table in front and witness countless dishes of desserts and some half eaten. He whispered in a harsh tone, "Shion, Yuiko how many cakes did you eat?"

The kids knew an answer is expected but they knew they were in trouble, and they cried. They don't like Mama being mad. "We sorry…!" clinging to Shirou for dear life they sobbed uncontrollably again. "We sorry, we sorry… won't do again!"

Shirou sighed. He could only speculate the events that occurred. Many ladies, a table filled of desserts, many eaten cakes, children with stomach aches and the fact the kids are Yonekuni's. Need he say more?

"Who the hell are you?" a woman asked her tone harsh. Denying what just happened, this person could not be the mother of those kids. She didn't, no she wouldn't believe it.

Shirou said nothing. Only a blind person wouldn't know the sight in front of them. The way the children cried clinging desperately to him, wailing Mama! Mama! How could they not see? He is their mother. They are his children and how dare they caused pain to his precious ones.

Yuiko and Shion stopped crying. They began shuddering in fear. They felt it, their mother's anger. An anger never felt before. Scared, they hugged their beloved parent tighter, praying Mama wasn't angry at them. He is very scary at the moment.

Not knowing why, all the women stepped back. Warning bells rang, but they didn't know where from. Was it from him? Knees shook and hair stood on ends, even Ryouko was struck despite being a heavy-seed.

Ignoring the fear in the heart, Ryouko felt she knew the man. The man in her front, his face, hair and glasses she recognized from way back. "Pres…?" She called.

It couldn't be, but he looked familiar, the only male friend of Yonekuni in highschool, Shrio Fujiwara, a class president, a plain face, quiet and boring man. Yet before her this man, not handsome but rather beautiful, skin snow white and glossy midnight black hair. His face twisted in a very deathly beautiful rage. He had a bewitching quality. At first glance she couldn't recognize him. "It is you Pres, right…?" She prayed she was wrong.

"I haven't heard that nickname in years… So who might you be?" Shirou frowned. He couldn't recall the woman's face. They must've been classmates, only they knew to call him that petname. But he was in no mood to socialize with old buddies.

"Don't you remember? I'm Ryouko, Ryouko Suzuka form year 3. I use to date Yonekuni…"

He remembered, Shirou never originally like the woman back then. In fact he never liked women in general in the past. They could do something he could not and that was touch and talk to Yonekuni before the crocodile accepted him.

"You're the one that left for America," remembering Yonekuni complaining about how he had to find a new woman. His latest girlfriend, at the time, was immigrating to another country. The blonde in no way was willing to commit to a long distance relationship and dumped her in the middle of the rainy season.

"Yes that's me," Ryouko exclaimed.

"…"

Shirou never liked her. He recalled her being an ignorant and the biggest school snob.

"So are those yours?" the heavy- seed female nodded to the quiet twins. That hid close to their mother.

Shirou's brow twitched. He didn't like her tone or the fact she objectified his children. "Yes, they're mine."

"But they're Yonekuni's!" another female blurted.

"And your point…?" the older wolf hissed. The girl quickly retreated back shifting behind others.

"Then that means… you must be Yonekuni's…" Ryouko couldn't say it. The horribleness in that thought. "It can't be…! You can't…!"

"Yes, I am!" Shirou proudly stated, "If you have an issue with it…No, I'm the one who should have an issue," eyes narrowing, "I should be the one to judge in concern in what you were doing with MY children!" His eyebrow rose in sinister questioning.

Eyes shifting to the side, Ryouko mumbled, "Nothing…I did nothing."

"If nothing… then explain to me the desserts!" Shirou pointed to the table. He wasn't stupid. He won't let them think he's a fool.

"We just gave them a few treats…" a girl defended.

"A few…? How can you call that a few?" the wolf's tone rose. The table was completely covered and littered with plates upon plates. How can that just be a few?

"They're just cakes…" Ryouko huffed, like it was no big deal.

"Just cakes…! Just cakes… don't you realize you could have caused harm to my kids. What would happen if they were allergic to something like…nuts?" the wolf's tempered flared. A response he rarely showed. Yet today it was on full display. It took great effort to keep his true self from slashing the throats of those bitches.

"Well they are clearly not…" Ryouko snapped, taken back from such fierce aggression. This was definitely not the class president she remembered.

"It's clear to me you didn't even asked permission from Yonekuni"

"We did!" Ryouko shot back, lying thickly through her teeth.

"No you did not. I know you didn't"

"What proof do you have?" she sneered.

"Simple you fed my son strawberries."

"Strawberries…? What does that suppose to mean?" Ryouko forced a chuckle. _He must be crazy_

"My son gets rashes when fed strawberries which he has right now… and don't you dare tell me you didn't. I can see half eaten strawberries on that table and I'm sure none of you ate it because your lipsticks are still perfectly done."

"…"

Not able to refute the claim the ladies were stunned silent.

"Papa!" the children called, spotting the blonde crocodile.

"Shion…Yuiko…Shirou?" Yonekuni stopped dead. The anger lit in his wife's eyes sliced through him, striking him on the spot. _Oh shit! Something happened. _An angry wolf is never good. "What's wrong?"

_Oh no! He's going to tell Yonekuni! What do we do? _The women began to panic. They're afraid of losing some face to the very handsome heavy- seed.

_I should say something before he does. _Ryouko told herself. "Wrong…? What do you mean? There's nothing wrong, your children just ate too much cake," the female faked ignorance.

Yonekuni did not catch it, "Cake…what cake? ... Shirou?"

_Shit!_ The women mentally cursed. _We're in for it now_.

"I just thought I'll spoil the kids a bit as it is Valentine's Day and let them eat some cake. They just ate too much and got stomach aches" said Shirou telling the slight truth. Though it is clear he isn't pleased in his tone.

_Did he cover for us? _

_What the hell is he doing?_

_Does he think he's doing us a favour?_

The females especially Ryouko bite their tongues in silence. They weren't too happy with Shirou's 'help' even though it might have saved them. They very well could take care of themselves. Shirou neither cared. He knew if Yonekuni found out the real truth there will be blood drawn.

"Papa! Papa!" Shion pleaded to be held. The mean ladies deprived him of attention he felt lonely and wanted to be cuddled. Yonekuni automatically responded and carried up his son but then came to notice red patches.

"Shion, did you eat strawberries?" his father asked. The child softly nodded.

"How…? Who gave you?"

Blind but to his child, Yonekuni did not see the colour drain out the female faces. Shirou saw and gave a smirk, sending chills down his daughter's spine. Her mother had turned evil.

"He just accidentally ate some," Shirou said quickly before his child could answer.

"Oh…?" the crocodile wanted to know more but the wolf gave that don't question face, and he held back. Finally gazing to the background he could see paled faces of those women from earlier. They look like they've smelt rotten fish. Then he spotted that waiter that supposed to watch his children. The poor teen seem sickly. He wanted to question the boy on certain events.

However, Shirou was here and he is acting strange. Accidentally feeding Shion strawberries…? Impossible, Shirou is very particular when food is concerned for the kids. Hardly anything is good enough for the precious brats. There's more too it and Yonekuni bet it had to do with those women. He knew there will be trouble tonight and now that he thought about it why is Shirou here?

"Shirou why are you here?"

"I text you I was coming to get the kids"

Checking his cellphone, he hadn't notice he got a text message. "Oh…"

"Umm… owner is he your…?" the manager politely asked who had followed behind after a young waiter notified them of the children crying.

"Oh yeah… he's my wife!" Yonekuni spoke without hesitant beckoning to Shirou.

Gasping sounds were heard in the back, which just made Shirou grin wider.

"So you and Pres are…?" Ryouko asked her voice jittered slightly.

"Oh…? You didn't know about my wife?" Yonekuni smiled, placing an arm around a slim waist. Maybe the message would be clearer now. These women have been nothing but thorns to his side.

"…" Ryouko was silent. _Is this all true? Yonekuni married and too Pres? How can this be Yonekuni has a male phobia? Is he joking? He must be joking?..._

She roared a cold laugh, "You're very funny Yonekuni, married to Pres? That is hilarious…" Many of the others followed her. The male phobic Yonekuni having a male wife couldn't be true. They couldn't and wouldn't believe it at all. They denied it, those children and that man.

Yonekuni with definite anger didn't appreciate their response. He was very proud in his decision in having the wolf as a life partner. For him it wasn't an easy decision but it was the best one he had ever made. "No I am not joking," the croc growled.

"What!... You can't be serious you suppose to hate men" Ryouko said in shock, "He's a male. A man! You can't marry a man!"

"I know. So what? I don't need you telling me that fact and especially I don't need you telling me what I should or should not do!" the blonde shouted.

"No you can't! You can't!" she whined. She wanted to deny everything. She hated her father. She had to break up with Yonekuni because of him. The perfect partner for the heavy- seed dragon was her, a heavy- seed snake. She is perfect for him not that plain nerd male dog- god. Dog-god? Wasn't Pres an ape?

"No you can't be married to him I'm your perfect partner!" she screamed not believing anything except this one fact. "I'm the one that's why I returned. That's why I'm here to make you realize your mistake." She reached out to stroke the face of your chosen mate. "I'm the one for you."

Gripping her wrist, Shirou was not going to let her touch what is his. "I don't know who you think you are but I advise you to leave. You are causing a scene," the wolf hissed softly.

"Let go of me!" pulling away she gave a sharp breath of a laugh, "ha…! You think so highly of yourself dear Fujiwara. Well let me tell you something I'm in every way more perfect for him!"

"I don't know what illusion you have but please do calm down." Shirou could sense other customers were glancing at their direction.

"Calm down?... Calm down?... don't tell me what to do you asshole!" she hated that man. She hated him so much. He has everything she wanted Yonekuni and his children. Why was she just one girl among many for Yonekuni? What made him so special? What made him be able to unlock that dragon's heart? Why?

"I think you should leave," said Yonekuni forcefully. He didn't like those words said in front of the kids. Plus she swore to his wife, that is a big no.

"Yonekuni… please don't," Ryouko pleaded when men were very harshly removing her from the vicinity, "Can't you see who the right one is for you?"

"Yes, I already know who it is. That person is everything I want in my perfect partner, smart, mature, kind, and beautiful. I don't need someone that whines when nothing goes their way." The blonde stated bluntly. "I'm happy and that's all I need to know if I picked the right person or not."

"Yonekuni…But I love you" the female sobbed.

The croc was no where near sympathetic. He had no need of her love, "Leave you are causing a scene and disturbing my customers. I don't want to see your face anymore. So… goodbye!"

Bursting out in tears, the heavy- seed woman was escorted out. Her friends followed in silence behind.

Shirou wasn't sure should he feel pity or not. On one hand she deserved it for what she had done. On the other he knew her pain so very well. Yet out all of this he came out as the true victor, he got the ultimate prize they all strived for and that was Yonekuni's love.

"Mama…" Yuiko tugged on her parent, "my tummy hurts"

"I'm sorry Yui- chan," Shirou shook off those thoughts. Right now what is important are the children, "Let's get you home, alright?"

The child nodded.

"We should take the kids home" Shirou said to Yonekuni.

"I thought we had to take them to your parents?"

"Go grandma, grandpa home!" Shirou begged.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Yuiko copied, forgetting her pain. It was fun at her ape grandparents' house because they get to play lots of games. And because today is that special day Papa is going to play with Mama, but then again they do it almost everyday. But it gets boring at home. Mama and Papa are busy playing in bed by themselves.

"But you two don't feel well," said their mother, which was met with angry pouts. Shirou couldn't stand it, they are too cute. His straight faces sighed softly with a smile. "Alright… I give up."

"Yay! ~"

Yonekuni just chuckled. "So I'll leave everything to you," he told the manager.

"Yes sir," the older man bowed in respect.

Pleased, the family excited the restaurant their ordeal already forgotten and the customers returned to enjoy their meal as peace finally came back. That young waiter that watched over the kids got his breathe back. Glad everything is over and he still has his job. Though the manager gave him this look but shrugged and just told him to go back to work, which he did gladly.

**A/N: I've been hitting this writer's block for awhile. I wasn't sure how to deal with those women. I know I should have let Shirou or Yonekuni rip them to pieces but to me, who wants to dirty their claws with that kind of filth? To me Shirou and Yonekuni are too special to get tainted. Besides Shirou and Yonekuni are already winners of the battle from the start. Shirou has Yonekuni and Yonekuni has Shirou, and out pop the adorable twins! LOL!**

**Forgive me to those that wished for blood shed, instead they got tears. Remember we have 3 year old children here. I don't think responsible parents like Yonekuni and Shirou would do that in their front. Well I think they're responsible…? Maybe outside the bedroom they are…*wink***

**Ok onto the final last part of this arc ~ … We finished the main course now it's time for dessert! ~… What will happen… *grins***

**COMMENTS?**


	5. An Incident occured: Valentine's: Final

**A/N: This took longer then I thought…sorry! It's such a challenge to write a good smut filled scene. I tried to refrain from using the generic words penis, cock etc… I'm trying to be poetic in a sense in this chapter…Lol. I hope I did an ok job. So enjoy! A Valentine's day must end off with a very steamy celebration right? *wink***

The drive to the grandparents' was quite uneventful. The passing scenery was relaxing.

Shion and Yuiko were very talkative in the backseat, an indication that their 'stomach ache' had passed, much to Shirou's relief. They were chit chatting about games and fun activates they were to receive was entertaining to hear, resulting in quiet smiles from the parents. They were so engrossed in conversation the children didn't notice their father spying on them through the rearview mirror. The blonde received a gentle nudged to refocus back to the road.

It didn't take long for the family to arrive at the Fujiwara residence. The moment the car entered the drive way the elderly couple eagerly welcomed the twins. The young boy and girl happily hugged their grandparents in excitement.

Leaving their beloved little ones in very trusting hands, Yonekuni and Shirou returned home. The drive this time was awfully quiet. There was a sense of tension that hung in the air.

Yonekuni was still puzzled by the idea of Shirou feeding Shion strawberries. His wife is very cautious when it comes to food for the children. Such an accident is literally impossible to occur with a dedicated mother like Shirou Madarame. The thought bothered him.

"Shirou did you really by accident fed Shion strawberries?" the blonde asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm…" Shirou answered, quietly watching the lights pass by. He still debated whether he should tell the truth. If he did Yonekuni would most likely blow up and desire blood, not that he didn't understand the feeling. But today was a special day. He didn't want to ruin an already Valentine's any further.

His wife's lack of response annoyed the crocodile. The way his wife acted it was like he didn't care for their child's well being.

"Shirou can't you just give me a yes or no answer," Yonekuni growled, frustrated in not knowing why his child was given some pain.

"Look Yonekuni the incident is over lets not harp anymore on the subject," the wolf sighed, mentally logging this day to be the worst.

Not satisfied, Yonekuni was trying to come up with a conclusion, the real truth. "Was it those women?" He asked suspecting they most have some involvement.

"Enough Yonekuni! Can we not spoil today any further," Shirou begged.

"Hmm…" The crocodile bit his lip. He couldn't leave it down. The idea of his child being inflicted harm by another really boiled his temper.

"And here I thought we're finally alone…" the other whispered loudly enough for the blonde to hear.

That statement alone changed his entire mood. It hit Yonekuni like a brick. The two of them were alone, no kids, all alone, and an apartment all to themselves. Maybe because today was special he'll leave the incident behind, just for today. The crocodile grinned. His wife can be such a tease.

"You know since today is special, why don't we go somewhere tonight?" Yonekuni's mine buzzed away on ways to celebrate, lovers' style.

"Somewhere…huh?" Shirou caught on knowing the blonde is having dirty thoughts, "Just make sure I can be able to walk tomorrow…" the wolf flushed crimson.

The crocodile flashed teeth in a devilish smile. "I can't guarantee that."

Shirou redden in response. "But I prepared a special gift for you at home…"

"Can't it wait…?" Yonekuni was rearing to go. His body fired up.

"But I think you'll like it right now… plus it's something I can only give you when the kids aren't around."

With that the blonde could only guess an adult rated gift. His wife is so daring tonight. Is tonight going to be kinky? Below his belt twitched with anticipation.

Those fruitless remaining 10 minute drive home became agonizing. The couple's blood ran hot through their veins, their bodies preparing for the event to come.

They never made contact during the elevator ride up or when they finally entered their door.

"Wait in the bedroom," Shirou told his husband before disappearing into the washroom.

Very curious, Yonekuni wondered what he will be getting. A naughty gift from Shirou is unusual. Someone probably planted the idea and he knew only one, that stupid cat-monkey.

The blonde waited patiently, as much as he can, on the edge of their bed. He finally hears the bathroom door opening.

Standing butt naked, skin luminously white and flushing shades of pink, his wife stood at the door nervously embarrassed. Around his neck was a black collar that contrasted his snow skin and a leash that was connected in hand.

Shirou placed the leash end into Yonekuni's frozen fingers and kneeled to the floor. "Woof…" the wolf turned away starting to regret following that advice. For the moment it seem good, now he felt foolish.

Yonekuni found it hard to respond. He thought of maid outfits or maybe an apron but not just a collar and leash!

Tightening his grip on the leash, he regains his composure from shock and felt a sudden rush of empowerment. Tonight was going to so much fun.

Grinning, the blonde beckoned, "Come closer to me my PET"

Gulping down the last of his regrets, Shirou obeyed. He crawled the last inches to his master. The pet stared, his cheeks pink, as he waited for the next command.

Unbuckling his belt and unzipping it, Yonekuni ordered, "Lick!"

Deeping into a red shade, Shirou gazed at the half hardened flesh.

"I said lick!" the master commanded again.

In response ears and tail appeared out as the wolf gently caressed the length, licking it slowly from tip to base. The gentle touch made the crocodile shiver with more need, such stimulation isn't enough. But he could wait, he had a whole night and a pet all too himself.

Shirou couldn't mouth the whole flesh. He could only suck on the tip and along the organ length. It surprised him on how such a big thing could fit into there! The thought only deepen his colour of red. He was glad it hardened with his touch. He never practiced this kind of loving giving. Usually it is Yonekuni that does most of it and though out the experience his mind always became muddled. He wanted to make it feel good for his beloved.

The husband loved the way his wife was so concentrated on pleasing him and those needy noises were driving him crazy. Tagging on the leash, Yonekuni brought his pet's attention towards him. Lips moist and so tantalizing the master bestowed a much desired kiss, a tongue deep within calling for further submission.

"Mmm…" the wolf groaned giving in. His tongue twirled and nibbled on by the master making his thoughts only thinking about pleasure.

Departing from a heated kiss, Yonekuni tilted desire glazed eyes towards his own. He gazed into his prize with satisfaction, "If you want more you must come and get it," the blonde teased. Leaning backwards onto the bed he displayed himself fully to his pet's view, motioning him to come.

Saddling his master's lap the pet pop buttons in need to feel skin. He trailed soft kiss tracing the broad chest removing the constricting shirt, a button at a time. Reaching the proud plum of golden locks, the pet continued to devour the organ lapping on spilling fluids.

"Hey…!" the blonde master chuckled, "I know you enjoy doing this but I…," he pulled the pet closer to him whispering in the ear, "…want to cum inside you."

The wolf shuddered.

"Prepare yourself!" the crocodile smirked giving the order and pointing to the nightstand that contained the supply of lube. His wife gulped down cold air, wobbling to retrieve the said bottle.

The product squirted a generous amount of liquid as Shirou squeezed out its contents. His fingers and hand were well coated, glossy and wet. He began probing himself, biting down his moans.

Ocean eye watched him intensely. Shirou turned away completely flustered, continuing to widen his muscles losing them. The intrusion felt very uncomfortable. He could feel his fingernails scraping against his walls. It didn't bring that indescribable pleasure usually Yonekuni brought forth within him. His master just gazed at him, not moving. The loss of feeling the other, the wolf pained. He begged for his partner, calling.

Yonekuni was at a loss for words. Shirou was so beautiful, pink and ripe for the taking. But he had to be patient as his pet prepared for him. However the musical tone his name is being sung in made containing his desire ever so harder.

"Yonekuni!" Shirou pleaded. He wanted to cum but couldn't, just fingering wasn't enough. "Yonekuni!"

Gulping, the crocodile pulled the whimpering pet and had him saddle further into his lap. Those chocolate eyes frosted with lust only enraged his dominating temper. "Are you ready for me, my pet?" the blonde voiced near fluffy white ears, his hand gliding down the smooth back to two mounds of flesh and a finger in between them.

The wolf yelped. Yonekuni directly targeted that special spot and pleasure shook the other to the bone. "Ahh!"

"Hmm… you prepared yourself well,' Yonekuni could easily fit in 3 fingers as he continued to stretch the ring more.

"Yonekuni, I'm cumming!"

The crocodile drove in his fingers as far in as he could go hitting those sweet nerves and felt his pet shiver in an orgasm. Not giving the wolf a moment of rest, he plunged inside and slide down to the hilt. Shirou cried his name in that beautiful voice of his. "Yonekuni!"

Letting the muscles adjust to his size, the master gently rocked taking a slow even pace as his pet's limp organ arose again. Yonekuni didn't know how long he was going to last, Shirou's searing heat is making him lose all control.

Nibbling a tip of a white ear, he could feel the muscle tighten more bringing him closer to completion, "Shit!"

He couldn't wait anymore and griped his wolf's hips driving in deeper and quickening to a punishing pace. Shirou could only moan as words were driven out of him. In his last action Yonekuni bit down into his wife's shoulder and making them synch in climaxing.

The couple stayed still for a moment. Their bodies quaked from intense lovemaking. When the echo died down, they finally relaxed and regain normal breathing.

Still connected, Shirou tighten his walls around Yonekuni and felt the length twitch back to life. "I want more…" the wolf whispered his voice husked over with lust.

Yonekuni grinned. Placing Shirou onto his belly and angling those hips upwards, Yonekuni swiftly claimed his prize brutally attacking going for another round.

==== 0A0 ====

The next morning Shirou's body ached sweetly. Though it did have a little limp in it and his hips were stiff and sore, but it was tolerable.

The couple spent the early morning wrapped in each others embrace, seeping in warmth in their afterglow of sex. It wasn't so long ago they stopped making love and Shirou's body told him how intense Yonekuni's love is for him. The marks and stiffness told him so, and it made him really happy.

Even though they enjoyed their alone time together, the parents still missed their two little ones, their pride and joy.

Shirou sighed happily as their alone time was nearing its end as he watched the roads outside the car window pass by. When they arrived at his parents' house, they were greeted by tiny bear hugs.

"Been good?" Shirou asked Shion, who nodded in response.

"Mama had fun with Papa," the child smiled, happy to see his parents in a good mood.

"Ah… yes, how did you know?" Shirou blush began to form.

"B'cuz Mama walking funny," the young cub giggled and ran off to his sister who was taking time eating pancakes for breakfast.

Stunned, Shirou turned to face Yonekuni. The blonde didn't hear is son's comment and so didn't answer back. Shirou sighed and began praying for the near future.

**A/N: Well I thought I could do better but trying to write without using the words penis, cock, and anal is difficult. And why did I not want to write with those words… I don't know! I guess it's so I don't feel too embarrassed writing this kind of genre… I think? **

**I Hope I did a good enough job. Comments please! As a dear friend once told me, writers like us live off on comments. So onto the next one we go! **

**P.S: Forgive me for any spelling and grammatical errors that you come across. I do try to catch them but I'm not always perfect. **


	6. Good Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had any inspirations lately. Plus I just started university and everything is crazy... Lol. I managed to drag this out of my head and I hope you like this small piece. **

A soft glow of the morning light peep through the thin window curtains. The rays softly awoken the sleeping wolf from his quiet slumber. Shirou eye's fluttered open and it slowly adjusted his hazy sight to clear vision. The object he first sees is the clock on his night table displaying the time 7:00am and remembers that today is Sunday. Sighing , Shirou pulled his blanket over himself to block out the sunlight and try to fall back to sleep.

Relaxing and feeling himself drifting into a shallow nap, a hard body came and cuddled close to his back. It made him smile as he turned around to see the partner who he shared the bed with. His mate, husband and lover lay a sleep but unconsciously shifting to seek more warmth. The morning air felt unusually cool at this time of year and Yonekuni was the type that hate the cold. Instinctively the crocodile's body seeks the warmth and it always knows where to get it and plenty of it.

Shirou chuckled as his husband, still sound asleep, hugged his waist and held the wolf like a big teddy bear. The blonde buried his face in the groove at the base of the other's neck. The breathe Yonekuni let out tickled Shirou's skin making him giggle softly as he brought his love closer to his body and hugging him in similar fashion.

Feeling more comfortable with his beloved wrapped in his embrace Shirou shut his eyes to get needed sleep. Slowly the wolf's mind became cloudy as he drifted off. Then something gently pecked at his neck which startled Shirou to awake and he tried to spot what was attacking him, but however he couldn't move. He was trapped in a crocodile's trap and is being kissed on the neck.

"Hmm..." the wolf shivered, the light pecks on his sensitive skin tingled. Then a hand crept under his shirt from behind and it gently rubbed his back.

The hand then suddenly drew Shirou more closer to the blonde and held him there by the other hand on his butt cheek.

"Ahh...!" Yonekuni stopped his gentle pecking and nipped Shirou's neck.

The wolf's eyes widen at the feeling of a hard bulge rubbing his thigh. He started getting dizzy with thoughts of what he know is going to be done to him.

Ceasing a chance Yonekuni flipped over to top his wife and when Shirou gazed up to him their lips smacked together.

"Hmm...!" A tongue invaded the wolf's mouth as he gave in and let the crocodile do as he pleased.

Fully awake, Yonekuni looked and licked his lips gazing at his prize laying there ripen for the taking. With steady hands he unbuttoned his wife's shirt eager to see soft skin.

He was pleased to see the other's nipples were harden and he softly bit them to taste their ripeness. "Ahh...!" Shirou stiffen feeling the pain but shuddered when Yonekuni's tongue twirled around his bud, healing it.

Soon the skillful tongue traveled downward and headed for the v indentation at the bottom and it left a moist trail. Using his finger's Yonekuni removed Shirou's pajama pants, pulling them off. He tossed the clothing and grabbed two white thigh and easily pried them apart exposing a half harden member.

"Yonekuni!" Shirou groaned, his fists gripping the sheets as the crocodile stroke him to full erection.

The blonde then grabbed the other's clenched fist and guided it to his already harden length. "Here do the same as me," he ordered, whispering it softly to an ear. He chuckled when Shirou shuddered.

Obeying the order, the wolf grip the member and is amazed at its hardness.

"Come on move," Yonekuni hissed, because the other just stayed still and not moving. "Like this," the blonde demonstrated stroking Shirou with his hand and brought forth a cry.

"Ahh!"

"Come follow me!" The crocodile urged on and started to set a pace stroking evenly. "Yes... slowly," he nipped the other's ear, a punishment for taking too long. Shirou started moving and tried to copy and match Yonekuni's movements.

In a slow even pace the two pumped each other while lips were locked in combat. The wolf submitted letting the crocodile inside to conquer his mouth. The intensity of his self being stimulated and being thoroughly kissed, it didn't take long for Shirou to get ready to hit his peak.

"Yonekuni!" he cried as the pressure built up and he broke the pace and stroked faster, begging for release.

"Shit!" Yonekuni cursed. He himself was also near his completion. The set pace now erratic as the couple pumped each other with one goal in mind.

"Faster...Yonekuni," the wolf moaned, "I'm cumming."

With last few strokes the two bodies tensed in unison as they free fall to their climax.

Sated, Yonekuni collapsed onto his wife seeping in the radiating heat. "Good Morning," he mumbled enjoying the delicious scent on his wife's skin.

"Hmm... good morning," Shirou answered back. Sighing he asked, "Can't you ever wake us up normally?"

Yonekuni chuckled, "Normal...? This is _normal_" The blonde planted a kiss on the cherry lips, "besides we been together for years you should be use to this by now," he went in for another kiss.

"Hmm..." Shirou couldn't answer as his mouth was covered with another.

"Now that we are awake and have time. Let's go for the real morning greeting!" the blonde grinned quickly grabbing the wolf's limp length and rubbed it back to stiffness.

All Shirou could do was bring his husband in for a deeper kiss and enjoy this exciting morning.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Shion awoke early than usual despite sleeping late the night before. He couldn't get himself to fall back to sleep and was curious at the weird sounds he is hearing. Deciding to investigate he got out of bed and left his sister, who is still sleeping, and go on alone. Bringing along with him is Tsuki - san for protection, Shion exited his bedroom.

The mysterious sounds seem to be coming from his parents room side. He headed towards that area and heard Mama cry. Shocked, Shion quickly run to see what was happening. The bedroom door of his parent's bedroom was slightly opened, leaving a small crack. Curious he peeked though wonder what his parents were doing.

There was movement he spotted and he peered in closer as his face barely touched the wood door. "Yonekuni!" he heard his mother moan as he tried to make out what he is seeing.

His father was on top of his mother and they both were panting heavily as they were moving in such a way he couldn't understand. What kind of exercise where they doing? He thought. Half below their waistline was covered by a blanket so he didn't know what exactly how their hips were moving together or maybe not. He could not be certain. Well whatever they are doing seem to quite vigorous as they both were gleaming with sweat.

Not sure on what to think, Shion quietly headed back to his room. When he got back Yuiko was just awaking and wondered where he went. He told her about the "exercise" he witnessed and questions he had about it.

"Only Mama and Papa can do it," Yuiko said remembering what her cousin Niina told her guessing this was what Niina was talking about.

Thinking the explanation is plausible, Shion didn't dwell on the subject anymore. But when he Mama come to get them ready for breakfast he noticed a very clear happy atmosphere around his parent and again come to wonder if it's was because of the "exercise". There was still so much he didn't know. The world is such a mysterious place.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this is short. But I thought it was cute. Please drop in a comment or two and hopefully you guys can give me on some new found inspiration. The original drafts I made for this story are just so disorganized and jumbled up I can't make out what I was trying to write at that time...LOL. **

**~Comments~ ~Comments~**


	7. Halloween

The air was thick with excitement with the coming of the circled day on the calendar of October 31, and the popular event of Halloween. The Madarame twins were getting their costumes polished and ready for that special day and had high hopes to fill their goody bags with many delicious treats of candy.

For the twins, this year would be their first time they ever participated in the celebration of Halloween. Not only were they old enough but they finally have the control over their human form disguise. They were excited as they heard about this day, called Halloween, from their cousins and were looking forward to the day and were taken in, especially, by the promise of candy, and plenty of it so their cousins proclaimed.

They were so excited. They had trouble falling asleep the night before. It's such a hard thing to wait for and start counting the hours.

"Mama can't wait to go tr... tri..."

"Trick or treating" Shirou filled in.

"Yeah that thing," Shion laughed jumping up and down on his bed.

The wolf chuckled and held his child still before he would fall off his mattress. "Yes I know you are excited but you must sleep. Otherwise, you will be too tired to go trick or treating," he told this son.

"Ok," the little pup groaned.

"Mama, why tomorrow can't come sooner?" Yuiko asked climbing onto her brother's bed.

"It will become quicker if you sleep," Yonekuni came into his children's room and softly rubbed the young croc's nicely combed golden locks. It made the child give him a silent angry stare which caused him to laugh.

"Papa, I don't likey when you rub my hair," she protested covering her head.

"Aww... why can't I?" the older crocodile pouted, displaying a sad face which made his wife giggle. Later, Yonekuni also chuckled and sat down on the bed next to his wife and wrap an arm possessively around the wolf's waist and whispered softly in his ear. The wolf blushed and nodded

"Come now you two, time to sleep," Shirou told the kids for the tenth time of the night. The children only groaned and asked more questions because they really weren't willing to go to sleep yet.

"Can you tell a story," the twins pleaded.

Shirou looked to his husband almost begging him to figure out a way to get the kids to sleep, the blonde sighed, "All right but you must promise to sleep afterwards," he firmly stated.

"We promise," the kids shouted in unison.

Looking through the rows of books present in a bookcase in the children's room, Yonekuni randomly picked the book that first caught his attention. The title read, The Ugly Duckling.

Everyone then crowded on a single bed, Shion's bed, the entire family of four sat cuddle close together as Yonekuni opened the cover and read the first sentence, _Once upon a time..._

After a few minutes of reading, it was clear the kids were close to falling asleep. Their little eyelids kept fluttering open and close, and heads kept bobbing up and down. The parents called it the end, and gently tuck the kids in their beds and cover them up with blankets. Shirou then switch the lights off and lit the small night light, and quietly closed the door behind him.

It didn't surprise the wolf when he was grabbed by the hip and pulled into a hard chest, and have his lips devoured by a beast.

"mmm..." the wolf moaned when Yonekuni nipped his lower lip.

Shirou became brave and copied his husband and bit the other's lower lip. The crocodile grinned loving his wife's little naughty side. "Someone wants to play it rough..." The blonde's hand traveled down the wolf's side stopping at the rim of the raven's pants, tugging on it.

"tease..." Shirou mumbled and reached for the others mouth for another kiss. Yonekuni happily obliged his beloved's request and they went on again with a passionate kiss. It ended when the wolf lost the battle breaking apart because he needed to breathe.

Yonekuni chuckled and gripped his near fainting wife from hitting the wooden floors. "You still so weak to a kiss," he whispered to a red ear, his hands roaming all over his beloved's slim body. Shirou bodily instinctively shivered as it automatically knew what is going to happen next.

The blonde just kept going on with his exploration, just feeling the flesh beneath the thin cloth and tried to imagine the pale skin hidden beneath it. He could picture it all easily in his mind. How many years has it been? How many years has he been making love to this body? He knew every crevasse, recession, curve and sweet spot that would make his wife sing perfectly for him in perfect pitch.

Just kneading the nicely rounded bottom cheeks would make the wolf hum, massaging him into relaxation. And when the crocodile used his thigh and rubbed in between the wolf's legs, there was an expected immediate reaction.

"Ahh!" Shirou cried sweetly. Yonekuni could not get enough hearing his wife call.

"Shall we take this up to the bedroom?" The blonde continued to rub the hardening bulge that was clearly showing.

Shirou groaned in answer, thinking idiot because he couldn't speak. Yonekuni already knew the answer by the annoyed and lust glazed face on his wife. He grinned and held his wolf in bridal style and quickly ran to the bedroom.

~~~ 0A0 ~~~

Yonekuni was awoken by the annoying pitch of his alarm clock and groaned while shoving the damn contraption aside. He had work to do but he didn't want to leave the comfortable warmth of his bed and his beloved wife's embrace. Why did the morning temperature have to be so chilly?

Finally mastering up the energy to untangle himself from his wolf, he sat up with a huge creak in his joints and almost awoken the other.

"Hmm...Yonekuni?" Shirou hazily asked, drowsy from sleep.

"I have to go to work" the blonde kissed his wife gently on the head, "go back to sleep."

"Hmm..."

Shirou slumped back to sleep and the crocodile got himself out of the blankets. He went to the kitchen to make some coffee and get something to eat for breakfast, and read up on some of the headliner news. When finished he went to wash up and get dress up for work, and before he left he had to say good bye to specific people of his little household.

First he went to his wife, who was still sleeping, and kissed him.

"Hmm..." Shirou woke up again.

"I have to go, so good bye"

"Ok, good bye, have a nice day" the wolf mumbled before falling back to sleep.

The blonde chuckled and left to see the kids. The little ones were still a sleep and Yonekuni just softly kiss them good bye. Yuiko didn't respond and continued to sleep without disturbance. When he kissed Shion the young pup groaned, "Papa...?"

"Sorry Shion, Papa wanted to say good bye because he has to go to work"

"Ok, good bye, have a nice day" the child fell back to sleep.

Yonekuni couldn't help keeping his smile down. He noted that both mother and child are so a like it's adorable and he left out the door.

~~~ ^ . ^ ~~~

It must have been sometime before 10am that Shirou woke up by the sound of giggling voices. It told him that two little creatures in the house were wide awake and were fill with energy, especially because today is that very special day.

He got out of bed and walked to the children's room and noticed that the kids were playing hide and seek by hiding under Yuiko's blankets, attempting to appear invisible to him. But he could see pair of feet just peeping under the material. To whom it belong to he didn't know, however he could guess by tickling the underside and see who would laugh.

Yuiko giggled and quickly retracted her feet from the attack. Shirou chuckled and pretended to be a monster and attacked the tiny bodies hidden under the blankets. The kids laughed and Shirou lifted the blankets and revealed the kids as they screamed in fun.

"wah... a monster," they squealed.

"I will eat you two if don't get out of bed and wash up before breakfast," the wolf teased.

"Ok" the twins said in synch and rushed off to the bathroom.

While the kids were busy, their mother cooked up some scramble eggs and toasted and buttered some bread, and got the table set just in time as the kids were done.

The kids ate and they were ready to leave for the drive to grandparents' house for Halloween celebration. Today, Shirou had the use of the car and drove out the condo's parking lot and drove about a couple of streets down and waited to pick up Norrio and Niina.

"Hey, senpai," the werecat greeted

"You still call me that," Shirou laughed.

"Of course, how else can address you, I can't exactly call you Madarame - san, now can I?" The cat grinned since they both sure the same last name.

The two parents laughed and the kids just stared at them in confusion.

The drive didn't take long and in no time Shirou pulled up to the Fujiwara drive way and was greeted by his parents.

"Shi - chan where is Yonekuni?" his mother asked

"Oh he had to go to work and manage the restaurant"

"On a Sunday...?"

"He said because its Halloween it will be very busy and today they're understaffed," Shirou shrugged.

"Oh I see" the elderly lady frowned.

The children were kept busy by helping to decorate the Fujiwara house as the two mothers were in the living room leisurely drinking tea.

"So Yonekuni - senpai has to work at the restaurant...?" Norrio asked.

"Yes," the wolf nodded.

"But he's the boss he can let his manager run it"

"I know," Shirou solemnly took a sip, "and Kunimasa, is he busy with the family business and has to attend some party ... huh?" the wolf eyebrow rose. The werecat nodded.

"Nothing will happen, it's just business...right?" Norrio questioned pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Yes, its just business"

"There won't be anyone pretty lady who will hit on them because our husbands are handsome"

"Definitely not because they can see the wedding rings"

The two then continue to sip on their cups in sober silence. There was this unspoken language of jealousy they shared but they didn't want to cause trouble or misjudge, or mistrust their very good looking and lustful husbands.

"Look mama," Shion came running and interrupted their bonding time. He wanted to proudly display his culinary master piece of freshly baked cookies his mother.

"Oh... they look delicious," Shirou cooed thinking that the haphazardly drizzled chocolate sauce and chunks of sprinkled candy of varies kind on cookies were adorable.

The child chest puffed up in pride and a huge smile plastered across his face in happiness, "I give to Papa, later,"

The wolf ruffled the youngling's hair, "I'm sure he will love them. Too bad he can't be here right now."

"It's ok, me will have less candy to share," the child giggled and ran back to the kitchen to pack away his cookies nicely into containers.

"Such a pity isn't?" the werecat commented before walking to the kitchen to see the other baking creations.

"Yeah such a pity," Shirou sighed, thinking on how Yonekuni would miss out on such an important day for their kids.

~~~ TT - TT ~~~

It was close to the peak hour at 6pm, where people will start pouring in for dinner. Yonekuni and what staff members, that didn't call for a day off, were frantically getting ready before the rush would come swarming in.

The blonde cursed when he checked the packed reservation schedule for the night. He was hoping he could go home early and see his kids in their costumes because this year would be their first time celebrating Halloween.

"This is going to be a long night, boss," the manager, Takashi, stated. Yonekuni just sighed in answer.

Nearing the hour at 6 the customers started coming in and in no time the main restaurant was packed. The place started to become really festive with people coming in costumes, and reserved private rooms were booming loudly with celebrations.

~~~ ^.^ ~~~

6pm was the best time for young kids as young as Shion and Yuiko, to go trick or treating. Shirou dressed the kids in their costumes and made sure to take plenty of photos. They were so adorable and it made him wish Yonekuni was here to see them in person rather than sending photo messages.

Shion was dress in a full body werewolf suite with a wolf head shaped hoodie. The fluffy grey fur and stubby tail made the boy look more like an adorable wolf pup then a scary werewolf, but Shirou didn't care about that. Yuiko wore a long black and purple witch dress with a tall sparkly hat to match. Niina was the white version of her cousin, which made them look almost like twins except for their different hair colours of brunette and blonde.

"Papa coming to see...?," Shion asked, just before leaving to get their candy.

"I don't know but I made sure Papa sees your photos ok. Mama will send them to him," Shirou told the child, who nodded with a rather disappointed look on his face. It stung at his heart seeing that face and Shirou made a note to tell Yonekuni when he returns home from work.

Quickly with the buzz of the neighbourhood in full Halloween mood, the kids were too occupied to notice the missing presence of their fathers. Niina took it upon herself to explain and to demonstrate how the act of trick or treating was done. It was amusing to watch her act like the elder sister.

Shirou was busy messaging Yonekuni the photos and the texting the caption, _you're missing out on the fun_. He wanted to put _you idiot_ in the message but he wanted to save that part for later. And when the message was sent, Shirou focused his attention to watching the kids and witness their joy in the activity.

It was lucky that his parents owned a house in the suburb areas, trick or treating in the city and in a condo will not give the full experience that you often see on television. And Shirou suspected the grandparents wanted the kids to treat or treating in their area, is so they could show off their adorable grandkids not that he could blame them, they were too cute to not love. He hoped Yonekuni knew that fact and that he better feel guilty at the moment.

~~~ 0.0 ~~~

The party rooms were packed filled and it was hard to keep the drunken celebrants from causing too much trouble and mess. Yonekuni was accustomed to dealing with these kinds of people but it gets annoying when women start to become very brave that became his main concern.

The room on the far corner was a bachelorette party and it was like a jungle in there. Apparently these ladies were going to go to a strip club later after dinner, and they all seem quite hyped up about the event. The alcohol was pouring like water in that room and the females were becoming very rowdy and hard to handle.

"Hey handsome," this one girl flirted with the croc as he entered to serve the appetizers with another male waiter. Yonekuni nearly choked on her overwhelming scent of perfume and exotic sent. It was nothing compared to the natural sweet scent of his mate.

The lady seemed to have waited for his arrival by the door because she was out of her seat and blocking his way to serve the tables.

"Are you going to serve me a dish... maybe of yourself?" alcohol lined her breath and the blonde could smell it. The stupid Madarui red head, middle seed fox's face was just closing in on his own face and begging for him to kiss her lips. Which he was not interested in doing or falling for.

"Sorry can't do that," Yonekuni flashed the very thick silver wedding band on his left hand, "I'm taken." He bluntly told the woman and that made her still for a moment just enough for him to detour around her and get to the table and serve the plates to the other customers.

"Oh I didn't know you were married," the bride to be, who was a regular at his restaurant, said, "How many years?"

"four"

"That's wonderful and any kids?"

"I have a pair of twins, a boy and a girl," he proudly smiled, when at the moment his phone vibrated in his pocket. As a habit, he instinctively took out the device and checked the message. It was a worth it, as he saw the pictures of his kids in their costumes. He seen them wearing them before but not after they had the makeup and hair nicely done. He couldn't stop the urged to show the bride to be the pictures, "Here"

In a chorus the girls squealed over the photos and awed over them. "They're so cute!"

"Yeah I know," Yonekuni whispered. Shirou's message made quite an effect on him. He was really missing out on a lot of things tonight.

Finished delivering the ordered dishes, Yonekuni side line to a corner to type out a reply to Shirou's message, _they're so cute! I wish I could be there, tell them that papa loves them for me _and he tapped send. Yonekuni sighed and tucked his phone back into his pocket and continued on with his business and work.

**A/N: Yeah... its been awhile. I Know. **

**This has been floating around and I finally got down to type it. The timing might be a little off but whatever... LOL**


End file.
